Forum:Make 'free hunt' areas
This is somewhat similar to hunting in the deserted island offline in MH3. Imagine that you had some areas, huge areas, where you just go in and stroll around, trying to find a monster or just have fun small time hunting. You could have sepcial missions for those areas like track down a special monsters or something of the sort, and since the area is so big you have to use your hunting skills to track it down and then kill/cap it! Even better you could make a whole special MH game just like this, where you roam around the land, whith a few villages here and there and of course the typical big city. This could become like some sort of Elder scrolls style MH greatly increasing the massive potential of this game. Just imagine walking around and finding a Rathalos eating in the corner and fighting it. Some missions could be like "Strange footprints have been found in (this area) please go find out what it is!" and you go off in the search of a rare and new monster.Darkdivinity 15:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's actually what I thought MH was until I played it. I'd support this idea. BizzarreCoyote 15:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'd love this! It would really give the game the feel of hunting. Support! Juderex 20:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) me Ifrit and my bro thought this would be a good idea that would be awesome, if you could just go to places like sndyplns or flooded forest like moga woods n tri to free hunt, mine, or gather stuff GREAT idea. One of the limiting things in Monster Hunter is the relatively small size of the maps, and the way it's divided into areas- hence a loading time. Making one huge map would be awesome- it would bring an element of tracking to the Hunting experience. Things like following footprints or blood trails from an injured monster would be very cool. Commenting on what someone said about mounts: Mounts is a good idea, a good hutner could show his value by using mounts such as naragarunga (or whatever the panther thing is called) which would be good for land attacks or *dun dun duuuun* a silver rathalos for ultimate sky attacks (which could become a whole new area!) of course you would start off with your feet, but then when capturing a monster you could do a minigame of taming it, just try to time a damn bullfangos! See how much potential monster hunter has? Darkdivinity 15:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, the mounts idea was a seperate idea and could be seen as a bonus of the free hunt, actually the point i want to show the most is the amazing ENORMOUS potentiel MH has. Having a free hunt, mountable, offline/online game as described by everyone above would be by FAR, THE game of the decade, much like FF7 for its decade. However strong mounts would be good, not for attack power but mainly to show the players skill, as obtaining it wouldn't require hours of grinding for strong armour but actual SKILL, much like the arena, as people are sometimes called noobs when they are actually much more skilled then the so called 'pros'. Also thx everyone for supporting my idea ^^ it would be AWESOME if capcom comments on this as official inspiration! (of course they wouldn't though they'll just say it's their idea), but the more I think of this...the more I wanna play it! Well, for some reason Moga Woods and Deserted Island are the same, but is called the D. Island when going on quests. Anyway, I give this a thumbs-up.